


Back To The Past

by annpar2009



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adult Trolls Live On Alternia (Homestuck), Alternate Universe - what if, Alternia, Eridan Ampora/Karkat Vantas - Freeform, Other, Struggle, Survival, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annpar2009/pseuds/annpar2009
Summary: A Leader from the red team and a player from the blue team find themselves lost in Alternias past, Trapped in a timeline they aren't familiar with yet heard bedtime stories from their lupus?How will our heroes escape this timeline? what will they damage it? or be forever lost in the history books?Let's find out, shall we?
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

The game was supposed to be simple, you enter the game, collect all the frogs, defeat the kings and queens, then get rewarded with a new universe to live in happily ever after. But it didn’t go down like that, as all players were waiting for their reward to arrive, a Black dog appeared and started fighting the kids. 

This black dog had some cosmic chaotic power that was too OP for a villain, he went for the kill, but some of the Aradia bot’s stood in his way. Then Vriska decided to jump in, this was her chance to show everyone how amazing she could truly be! as she rolled her dice and wanted to finish off this bad dog, her dice roll was all 1s. 

Aradia got distracted by Vriska's bad move as she saved Vriska from the dog’s sword, but the sword missed Aradia bot but hit her musical time device instead and a bright, green spackle appeared as well as red time gears from the device that got broken and BooM. 

Eridan wake up!

Eridan wakes up facing the night sky, shining stars looking down at him and two bright moons, one pink the other green. 

He gets up to his feet and looks around very confused, Alternia was destroyed as he and the others entered the game, how in the glub is it still here? And a better question! Where is everyone else? 

Looking around in the far distance all Eridan can see is a lot of trees and shrubs, but as he walks a bit closer he spots something ahead, it would be best to check it out at least. 

Eridan walks forward and pretty soon he notices that thing was a someone “Kar?” 

He rushes over to Karkat and kneels down to check on him, he seems alright and Eridan shakes him slowly. 

“Hey, Kar wwake up, you wwon’t believve wwhere wwe are right now” 

No matter how much Eridan tries to wake up karkat, that grumpy troll still isn’t walking up. 

“Come on Kar, don’t make me slap you” Eridan warns him as he shakes Karkat again a bit more harshly this time, but still nothing. 

“Fine, be that wway” Eridan raised his hand and slapped Karkat with a force that actually woke him right up. 

“WHAT THE? ERIDAN! YOU UNFASHIONABLE ASSHOLE, GET AWAY FROM ME RIGHT NOW!!” Karkat yelled angrily as he pushed himself away from the sea dweller. 

“WwoWw Kar, rude much?” Eridan felt quite insulted by that, but truth be told, he had been through worse. 

“I DON’T FUCKING CARE! WE ALL WERE ABOUT TO DIE BY JACK NOIR AND HERE YOU ARE SLAPPING AT MY FACE!! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!” Karkat yelled right back at him and looked around at his surroundings. 

“SWEET MOTHERGRUB OF FRUFFERIBEL MOONLIGHTS THE FUCK?!” 

Eridan watched Karkat staring at the moons and realized what he meant “oh that, you’re totally right Kar, I should have let you sleep than to wwake you up, wwelcome home” 

“DON’T TEST WITH ME ERIDAN, YOU FORGET THAT I’M STILL YOUR FUCKING LEADER HERE! BESIDE WHERE IS EVERYONE ELSE?” Karkat started to look around for Kanaya or even Feferi. 

“Hell I knoww,” Eridan said with shrug and added “I only found you”

Karkat didn’t reply back, he instead started walking away, too focused on finding his team. 

“Hey! Wwait!” Eridan quickly started to follow Karkat, at this point he didn’t want to be left alone, and added “Wwill you Sloww dowwn? Wwhy in such a hurry anywways?

“WE NEED TO FIND OUR TEAMMATES YOUR NOOKNIFF! IF WE GOT STRANDED ON THIS MISERABLE DEATH PLANET THEN, THEY MUST BE HERE SOMEWHERE TOO! NOW STOP COMPLAINING LIKE GRUBSLUG!” 

Eridan surprisingly did shut up for the rest of the search, after two hours of searching they have managed to find no one, perhaps a small chat won’t hurt as they continued? 

“Howw did wwe end up here kar?” Eridan questioned, he tried to remember, but there was nothing there, he had no clue how they got here. 

“HOW DO YOU THINK FISH FACE, LONG STORY SHORT AND DO PAY ATTENTION ON THIS LITTLE SCHOOLFEED! JACK NOIR CAME TO FINISH US OFF, ARADIA DID HER BEST TO PROTECT US, BUT THAT DAMMED DOG DESTROYED ONE OF HER TIME-LINK-MUSIC BOXES. AT THAT POINT A EXPLOSION HAPPEN AND WE BOTH ENDED UP HERE, SATISFIED?!” 

“Vvery” Eridan replied, he had no idea it went down like that, but how the fuck can’t he remember but Kar can? It was strange. 

“Kar, tell me if I’m wwrong but is that a towwn dowwn there?” Eridan asked as he now was staring at a town that looked to be right ahead of them. 

“CAN’T YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE! HOW IS THIS TOWN MORE IMPORTANT THAN OUR FRIENDS?” 

“Wwell for one that towwn for sure has some real food, besides I wwouldn’t mind if wwe did rest there as wwell” Eridan looked at Karkat with calm eyes. 

“NO FUCKING WAY DUMPNIF, WE AREN’T GOING SIDE TRACKING ON A STUPID TOWN ONLY BECAUSE WE CAN BUY SOME FOOD AND FIND SOME COMFORTABLE SHELTER FROM THE SUN!” Karkat argued, then his own stomach grumbled in protest. 

“Really noww? Your stomach doesn't seem to agree” Eridan looked smug at Karkat who blushed in embarrassment. “Come on Kar, you wwill thank me later” 

Eridan started to walk down towards the town Ignoring Karkats angry warnings, it didn’t take long for him to follow suit and reach Eridan, after a bit, they both reached a gravel road. Nothing out of the ordinary, trolls were walking on those roads and some rode in carriages, except for a little small fact that everyone they saw were adults. 

“WHAT? NO FRACKING WAY, THERE SHOULDN’T BE ANY MURDEROUS ADULT TROLLS ON THIS DIRT BALL OF A PLANET” Karkat looked now very nervous and was somewhat hugging himself. 

“You do have a point Kar, but I wwon’t let that stop me from reaching the towwn” Eridan was about to take a few steps when Karkat grabbed his arm and pulled him back. 

“Wwhat the fuck?” Eridan almost yelled as he almost did fall backwards. 

“NO! IT’S A BAD IDEA GOING TO THAT TOWN! WE ARE BETTER OFF IN THE FOREST!” Karkat pointed out in fear, he did keep his eye on the adults passing by them, he didn’t trust them one bit. 

“You’re being paranoid Kar” Eridan said and stood straight up as he added “besides you be completely safe wwith me, no one wwould dare attack a sea dwweller like myself” 

“OH YEAH, EXCUSE ME FOR FORGETTING THAT YOU ARE ACUTUALLY FUCKING ROYALTY!! THAT WON’T CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU CAN STILL GET YOUR ASS WHOOPED AND POSSIBLY KILLED IN A FIGHT!!” Karkat pointed out once again and quickly added. 

“LET ME REMIND YOU THAT ADULT TROLL’S HERE ARE STRONGER AND HAVE MORE EXPERIENCE WITH KILLING THEN EITHER OF US HAVE COMBINED!!” 

“Come on Kar, I am tired of sleeping in a cold cavve’s and eat nothing else but simple canned food!” Eridan pleaded if not begged the other troll.

“YOU BETTER GET COMFORTABLE GETTING USED TO CANNED FOOD AND SLEEPING IN FORESTS YOU DOUCHEBAG, MY WORD IS FINAL! WE ARE NOT GOING IN THERE!” Karkat decided stubbornly, this was for their own good, the possibility to be alive was higher at the forest, the town is anything but a death trap. 

“Wwell, wwhat about the thievves? I remembered forests in this point of time wweren't that safe to camp in and don’t evven get me started to the rebels that wwould slaughter anyone that wwould enter their territory” Eridan informed his chubby friend. 

“NOTHING BUT WILD RUMOURS FROM NOOKSHIT HIGHBLOODS TO KEEP EVERYONE FEAR THE WOODS AND KEEP EVERY MISERABLE TROLL LOOKED UP AT THEIR HIVES AND CITIES! I DOUBT WE WOULD EVEN BUMP INTO ANY OF THOSE SUCKERS AND IF WE EVEN WOULD? WE HAVE A HIGHER CHANCE OF GETTING OUT ALIVE THEN WE HAVE HERE!!” Karkat said and looked at the blue blood guards near the entrances of the city walls. 

Eridan followed on what Karkat was looking at, fair point, he figured Karkat would be a low blood and it made perfect sense that he would fear middle bloods and high bloods for good reasons. 

“Still, wwe can’t avvoid all the towwns, we are bound to make a stop at some point you knoww, better noww than later Kar” Eridan pointed out while looking smug at Karkat.

“NO! I RATHER BE KILLED BY A PLATYPUS BEAR THEN TO GO INSIDE THAT TOWNS BORDERS!!” 

“Oh Kar, You’re exaggerating” and with that Eridan walked forward to the town. 

Karkat waited for a minute as if to make up his mind, but he couldn’t let Eridan get killed by his own stupidity, swallowing his stubbornness and fear, he went after the sea dweller and walked next to him. 

“NOT A FUCKING WORD ARE WE CLEAR FISHFACE” he warned. 

“Wwhatevver Kar, wwhat wwould you like to havve for dinner? I myself wwouldn’t mind havving Steak” Eridan said as he looked around.

Karkat was holding the urge to slap him, how can Ampora think of food in a situation like this? Not only are they back on a planet that should be gone, but back in time where adult trolls roamed the planet? Not to mention the red team and the blue might be out there too, lost like him and Eridan, all this is fucked up! 

“AND HOW EXACTLY ARE YOU PLANNING TO PAY FOR THIS SHIT? CREDITS?! IF WE TRULY ARE STUCK IN THE FREACKING PAST AS I BELIEVE WE BOTH MIGHT BE SCREWED UP MORE THEN JUST CREDITS, OUR CURRENCY WOULD DO US A FUCK IN THIS TIME PERIOD!” 

“Fuck, Wwhat wwill we do Kar? Wwithout money? This is a serious problem here!” Eridan freaked out, all these credits useless, how would they even survive? The cities have everything you would need to live but you need to pay. 

“WHAT THE? CALM DOWN YOUR HIPSTER DOUCHE! IT’S NOT THE END OF THE WORLD, BESIDES, WE CAN GET MONEY IN ANOTHER WAY” Karlat said thoughtfully and looked at Eridan, more at his rings, how much could they get for those?

Note: what will happen next? how will they get any money? or find more of their teammates?


	2. Chapter 2

“Another wway? You don’t propose that wwe both find wwork?!” Eridan asked alarmed, why he never! It is a ridiculous idea, high bloods don’t need to work. 

“FOR THE LOVE OF GROOTSTARS ERIDAN, WE CAN SELL ONE OF YOUR RINGS AND GET MONEY, BUT FINDING WORK DOESN’T SOUND LIKE A BAD IDEA, IF IT WASN’T FOR THIS TIME PERIOD IN WITH WE BOTH WOULDN’T EVEN LAST LONG EVEN IF WE DID FIND WORK!” Karkat explained to him, anyone would get killed here, even at work it was quite common. 

“Wwhat?! NO! Wwe are not selling my rings Kar” Eridan protested and hid his hands behind his back. 

“IT’S EITHER ONE OF YOUR STUPID RINGS ERIDAN OR YOUR FUCKING CAPE! YOU KEEP BABBLING ABOUT HOW IT IS MADE OF THE FINEST MATERIALS ALTERNIA HAS TO OFFER, IT WILL BE WORTH A LOT AND WE HECK COULD USE SOME SHITTY GOLD ABOUT NOW!” Karkat pointed out while looking at the sea dweller. 

“Wwhy must I be the one to sell my rings or my fine cape? Don’t you havve anything to offer for the team hmm?” Eridan keep grumble, he didn’t like this idea one bit. 

“HAHAHA, YOU SELFISH ASSHOLE!! I’M A LOW BLOOD!! I DON’T HAVE ANYTHING WORTH SELLING!! EXCEPT MY FREAKING WEAPON WITH IS OUT OF THE QUESTION SINCE WE BOTH ARE GOING TO NEED THEM” Karkat said and quickly added. 

“CHOSE FISH STICKS, EITHER THE RINGS OR THE CAPE OR I WILL DO IT FOR YOU!!” 

“Fine, fine, calm down Kar,” Eridan said as he thought about this really hard, it is a really difficult decision.

He looked down at his rings, he couldn’t sell them, if he wasn’t wearing any gold people would think he was poor! So with a very very heavy breath, he slowly took off his cape and held it. How much he wanted to avoid the fact, he and Karkat needed the money. 

“You owe me a new cape” Eridan didn’t look that happy, if anything he looked quite saddened about this. 

“WHATEVER, NOW COME ON, WE NEED TO FIND A TAILORING SHOP AND KEEP A EYE OUT FOR OUR TEAMMATES, THEY MIGHT BE HERE” Karkat ordered.

“If they evven are here, They might be on the other side of the planet for all wwe knoww” Eridan pointed out, not like he wouldn’t mind reunite with the rest, but there was no telling if they even were here or was here. 

“DON’T MAKE ME HURT YOU ERIDAN!! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO CRUSH MY ONLY HOPE OF FINDING OUR FRIENDS!!” Karkat warned him, fucking hipster, of course, he would complain.

“Nyeh, fine! wwhatevver” and with that Eridan speed-walked forward.

Karkar grumbled from the behind and followed him right behind him, it should be too hard to find a tailoring shop, it is pretty obvious with all the robes, cloaks and shit. But at the same time, he kept an eye out for the others, please be out there. 

At some point, he saw Eridan stop and was looking at this one tent where a lot of clothing was on display, this seller seemed to have everything from scarfs to robes and to other shit on sale. 

“I believve we found our buyer” Eridan smirked as he took a better look at the scarfs that were on sale. 

“FOCUS ERIDAN” Karkat grabbed Eridan by the arm and dragged him over to the salesman who was dressed in teal, great! another asshole to deal with. 

“Greetings, found anything that caught your eyes?” the teal blood asked gently. 

“NO AND WE AREN’T FUDGING BUYING ANYTHING, ON THE OTHER HAND, WE HAVE A CAPE FOR SALE” Karkat said and nodded at Eridan who seemed almost hurtful of letting go of his cape. 

“Right, it’s made of the finest materials Alternia has to offer and wwas handcrafted as wwell” Eridan informs the salesman and hands over his precious cape. 

The teal blood looks over the cape, it looks to be in fine condition and the gold chain sure brings up its value, but the colour? Violet is a very expensive colour. But if it could be sold? It would be worth buying it. 

“HOW MUCH?” Karkat questions, he sure noticed the smirk on the teal blood face. 

“Hard to say, don’t get me wrong this cape is wonderfully crafted, but it will be difficult to sell it myself,” the salesman told them.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME? ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS FREAKING SHOW IT OFF ON YOUR NEXT STOP TO THE HIGH BLOODS AND I’M SURE SOMEONE WILL BUY THAT PIECE OF SHIT IN DOUBLE AS MUCH YOU WILL BE WILLING TO BUY IT FROM US” Karkat argued, no way where he trusting those lying words! He knows that he will sell it more than he is willing to pay for it.

“Wwhat my friend is implying here is that, my cape is wworth quite a bit if not a lot more and any other sea dwweller wwill be wwilling to pay the price for it” Eridan quickly said, he agreed with Kar, this cape wasn’t cheap to begin with.

The smirk was gone now and the salesman had a very thoughtful look before offering them a good amount of gold coins for the cape, these wigglers seemed to know how the business worked more or less. So not just some simply fools he could trick. 

The amount of gold sounded good, but Eridan demanded more in which the teal blood added a few more gold coins to please the sea dweller, now as they both were happy about the price they sealed the deal and the salesman took the cape and handed over a bag with the gold coins. 

Eridan naturally took the back and stacked it in his inventory, before moving on, he noticed Karkat looking at him strangely. 

“Wwhat?” he asked confused. 

“YOU BETTER NOT WASTE ANY OF THE MONEY ON UNNECESSARILY SHIT ARE WE CLEAR!! OR HELP ME I WILL DESTROY YOU!! OUR SURVIVAL IS ON THE BALANCE HERE!” Karkat threatened right away, to his defence he has really good reasons not to trust Eridan with the money only based on the sea dwellers poor decisions in the past. 

“Wwoww relax Kar, I’m not stupid enough to wwaste everything,” Eridan said a bit hurt, he got the hint that Karkat wasn’t really trusting him much. 

“YOU BETTER NOT!! ALSO, LOCK IT! THE MONEY AND YOUR STUPID RIFLE!” Karkat ordered as he was now locking his own items in his inventory, this way no one would be able to find or even pickpocket them out from him. 

“Isn’t that a bit extreme? It’s not like anyone wwould just take everything wwe owwn” Eridan said, not sure if this is even necessary.

“IT IS EXACTLY LIKE THAT YOU FUDGEFACE, A LOT OF PEOPLE STARVED AT THIS ERA, NOW DO AS I SAY AND LOCK THE ITEMS BEFORE I MAKE YOU!” Karkat yelled at him.

Eridan stared at him quietly, but did as told and locked the money as well his rifle, Karkat did have a good point tho, thinking about it at this point in time it was better to be safe than sorry.

Karkat looked very pleased seeing that Eridan followed his orders, then once again his stomach made a hungry noise, this captured Eridan's attention and he looked very amused by it. 

“Hungry are we?” Eridan teased with a smirk. 

“HMM, SHUT UP WILL YOU!” Karkat snapped at him, it was annoying.

“Fine, but there is nothing worth eating here, everything looks disturbing,” Eridan said as he looked at some food sellers that are selling fast foods, this will just not do, nothing here is high enough quality for royalty. 

“WHAT?! THERE IS A LOT OF STUPID OPTIONS!” 

“For you perhaps Kar, but for a sea dweller like myself, I need to watch what I'm putting in my temple/body” Eridan replied. 

“YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW! YOU KNOW WHAT! FUCK IT, EITHER WE EAT OUR SPARED CANNED FOOD OR WE BUY THAT” Karkat declared and pointed to one of the food sellers.

“Nyeh” Eridan quickly regretted this chosen words and added. “No! not the canned food, anything but that!”

“THAT IS WHAT I THOUGHT! NOW COME ALONG I KNOW SOMETHING YOU MIGHT LIKE” Karkat ordered as he and Eridan made their way to the fast-food sellers and stopped at one that was selling meat on sticks? 

Eridan wasn’t sure he would like this simple food on a stick, but nonetheless he gave some coins to Karkat to buy some, he only hoped it wouldn’t taste horrible. 

“HERE, THEY ARE ALSO HOT SO WATCH FOR THAT” Karkat said as he handed over two meat sticks to Eridan, they each got 2. 

Eridan took the food and saw that Karkat was enjoying his, so how bad could this be? slowly he took a bite and ‘oh my’ it wasn’t that bad. Once they both were done, they just wandered around the town for a bit.

“Where from here Kar? I assume you have a plan where we are going” Eridan asked, as he walked next to Karkat, some of the other adult trolls were eyeing him for that, but he just walked with his head up. 

“OF COURSE I HAVE A PLAN, WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? A MORON?!” Karkat answered, but truth be told, he wasn’t sure what he was doing and right about now it would be nice to know where they are. 

With an idea on the mind, Karkat knew exactly what they needed next “THIS TOWN MUST HAVE A LIBRARY RIGHT?” 

“Don’t ask me Kar” Eridan said as he quickly spotted some blue blood’s in some kind of suits? And added.  
“Wwe could ask them for directions you knoww, not like wwe knoww wwhere we’re going anywways” 

“ABSOLUTELY NOT! HAVE YOU FRIED YOUR THINK-PAN? IT’S A BAD IDEA ASKING FOR DIRECTIONS FROM MIDDLE BLOOD’S” Karkat protested right away, one reasion why he was alive all these sweeps was to avoid all contact with middle blood's and high blood's.

Note: ohh what will happen next? Ask for help? Or not? We will see.


	3. Chapter 3

“Really noww Kar? I believve you are overacting” Eridan sated as he walked over to the blue blood’s who now noticed him. 

“High blood, what brings you out here this night?” one of them said as they bowed to show some proper respect.

“I could get used to this” Eridan thought to himself as he smirked very pleased. 

“You both may stand, I’m looking for the library and demand directions right awway” 

Both Blue blood’s rose up as commanded and the one with short hair spoke. 

“I’m afraid this town doesn’t have a library, as you are aware low bloods have no use for them” 

At the background, Karkat was listening in to the conversation, what? No libraryes? What kind of lies was this?! Sure there was no wi-fi in this time-era but still, libraries were a source of information!

What is this about low blood’s have no use of them? Clearly they are trying to keep the lower cast in the dark, not like that is surprising. 

“Ehh shit” Eridan mumbled, not sure what to say, they needed a library that didn’t exist. 

“I do remember that Pearlix dose have a Library, but it will be a week Journey to arrive there” the other blue blood informed Eridan.

Eridan looked at Karkat as if asking him for help, he wasn’t sure what else to do. 

Karkat just narrowed his eye at Eridan, but clearly the fudge face got stuck now, well here goes nothing. 

He walked over to Eridan and put on his best act. “Master, may I suggest finding a Scribe?!” 

The blue blood with the short hair looked down at Karkat is if he was dirt, Karkat did noticed that and just send a hateful look at him awhile standing behind Eridan, he knows the blue blood won’t try anything so long fiskface is around. 

“A scribe?” Eridan questioned, wondering why they would need to find a scribe for? Then after a minute, it hit him, a scribe recorded events much like a Librarian. 

“Yes an excellent suggestion my companion” Eridan played along getting the point now and added. 

“Do tell me there is at least a Scribe here” 

Both blue blood’s looked very thoughtful now, was there even a Scribe at this town?

“Old Joy, is she still alive?” the short-haired one asked his partner who shrugged. 

“I think so, he was out a few days ago” the partner answered. 

Eridan and Karkat just watched as the two blue blood’s chated about this Joy person? That can’t even be her full name, so maybe a nickname? 

At last, both blue blood’s looked at the wigglers with clear answers now. “Old Joy is perhaps the only Scribe left in this town, you may find her through this road and one right, forward, a turn left again and you be there” 

Karkat, started to memorise what they just said, forward, right, forward and then left, seemed simple enough. 

Eridan thought looked more lost but quickly hide it with his neutral expression. 

“If you like high blood, we could take you there” they offered. 

“I think we be just fine, right master? I have it memoried” Karkat quickly spoke up, no way was he letting them near him. 

“Eh, wwhy not, go ahead showw me this Joy person” Eridan ordered. 

“As you wish, just follow us this way,” the one with the short hair said while eyeing Karkat again, how dare that filth speak up without permission? He didn’t approve. 

Eridan started following them and Karkat from behind had no choice but to do the same, awhile walking he cuffed Eridan with his arm and Whispered. 

“What were you thinking? You can’t trust anyone in this timeline! For all we know they might lead us to our doom!” 

“Wwhat? Don’t be silly Kar, they wwould nevver do that, blue blood’s are too fucking loyal for that shit” Eridan whispered back to his friend that didn’t seem too convinced about it.

None the less they followed them until they reached a shop with books, they all stopped outside. 

“Here we are high blood, old Joy own this small shop, but beware her excitement behaviour” the blue blood warned before he and his partner bowed once more and added.   
“Farwell, we are pleased we were of use to you this night” 

“Vvery, I’m forevver grateful, farewwell” Eridan along with Karkat walked past them and went inside this little book shop. 

As the opened the door a small bell rang and they heard some noise come over to them. 

“OH, Customers how exciting! Come come” A woman voice said. 

They both looked at her direction, it was hard to see this woman since there were books everywhere, this place didn’t seem every organized at all.

Somehow they managed to walk past all the books laying around until they found this woman at her desk writing with a feather pen on a piece paper. 

“Are you Old Joy?” Eridan asked as Karkat was now looking at some of her books. 

“Why yes I am,” She said proudly and stooped her work and turned around to face these new customers. 

“Oh look at you both, just a pair of wigglers excited to explore a new world from one of my books,” she said excited and took out a few she thinks they might enjoy. 

“Now when I look at you high blood I think I see a person who wants to explore love and find cunning betrail of a kissmessis” she held out a Pirate book for him and added. 

“In this book of mine, you will find all of that and more!” 

Eridan just stared at this woman, Excited? More like crazy. 

“And look at you,” she said delighted, looking at Karkat who was reading the first pages of a romantic book. 

“Not very shy are you? And wow fella that book is a bit too mature for you” she tried to grab the book from Karkat’s hand but was to slow to get it. 

“TOO MATURE?! I DON’T THINK SO, I HAVE READ FAR WOSE BOOKS THEN THIS” Karkat told her, as he was keeping the book away from her, no way was he letting her take away his new treasure. 

“Looks like someone has great reflexes, Impressive” she complicated and somewhat took a note of that, strange woman. 

“Wwill you twwo stop it? I can’t take another bubbling thing, Wwe came wwere for something didn’t wwe Kar?” Eridan asked and saw he might have lost Karkat to that book he was grabbing into. 

“Kar! Come on, lay down the stupid book” he demanded.

“DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! AND YES WE ARE HERE TO FIND A FUCKING MAP” Karkat said and looked at old Joy and asked. 

“HEY! CRAZY LADY, YOU DO HAVE MAPS HERE DON’T YOU?” 

“Ahh, you wound me child” she said in a dramatic way and walked over to a shelf where she took out a sheet of paper that was folded. 

“Maps? Please I have the so many I don’t know what to do with them” she laughed for a bit as she handed over one to them, yepp fluffy hair, half-dressed robe one, she might have seen better days. 

“GIVE ME THAT! NOW LET’S SEE WHERE THE FUCK WE ARE” Karkat opened up the map and Joy pointed at this tiny town on the map. 

“You, my cute little wiggler are right here at, Stormwood town, we farm some of the wood of this area and handcraft them into any furniture anyone can wish for, our business is going well so far, we might get a crash once the wood is gone from this place” Joy informed both wigglers in a giggle. 

Both Eridan and Karkat stared at her strangely and decide to ignore her, they looked at the map again. 

“FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, WE ARE SO FAR OFF ANY MAIN CITES WE MIGHT AS WELL BE ON SOME KIND AOF FRAM LAND!” 

“Not completely Kar, My hive should right there,” Eridan said and pointed to a spot near the sea. 

Karkat looked at the spot Eridan pointed at, it didn’t seem too far away, the only problem was that they were stuck on a large island.

“ONLY A FEW PROBLEMS HERE, ONE WE NEED TO CROSS THIS SEA TO GET THERE AND TWO! OUR HIVES AREN’T YET BUILD SINCE WE DIDN’T YET HATCH TO MAKE THEM!” Karkat points out, how come Eridan never thought of that before.

“No Kar it’s still there! My hivve was built on top an old one as I combined it onto one large hivve” Eridan explained and added 

“This old part of the hivve should still be there, wwe can do there and relax until wwe figure a wway out from this mess” 

“HAVE YOU EVEN THOUGHT OF THE POSSIBILITY THAT SOMEONE MIGHT BE LIVING ON IT? HMM? OR DID THAT FAIL TO CROSS YOUR MIND AS WELL?” 

“Oh come on, at least wwe will have a roof over our heads and protection from the sun! Or do you wwant to wwander around like some lost wwiggler instead?” Eridan said and added 

“Besides I knoww my wway home, it’s in my instincts” 

Karkat held the urge to face-slap himself, but having a Hive to hide on wasn’t a bad idea. 

Note: Will they go and visit the hive?


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh, you wigglers are trying to get home? Well don’t want to be a bummer, but the sun is rising soon” Joy cut in on their little conversation. 

Both Eridan and Karkat stared at her for a moment there, did they hear that right? The sun was rising? Well, fudge. 

“WHAT? NO FRACKING WAY! THE SUN ISN’T SUPPOSE TO RISE THIS SOON?” Karkat yelled unbelief.

“Actually Kar, I think wwe might have slept through most of the day” Eridan said a bit unsure himself.

“YOU THINK?!! HOW LONG WHERE WE EVEN OUT FOR?! NO DON’T ANSWER THAT, NOW WE NEED TO FIND SHELTER FOR THE DAYLIGHT, JUST FUCKING GREAT, JUST AS WE START TO GET SOMEWHERE WE GET STUCK BY SOME SHITTY BUT DEADLY SUNLIGHT!” Karkat complained. 

“Now now, no need to be a grub about this” Joy smiled at both children and added. 

“You two can stay here for the day, just be prepared to sleep on the floor with blankets” 

“WHAT?” Karkat questioned with an irritating look on his face awhile Eridan looked mostly surprised on the offer. Why would she even offerer this?

“I mean you two are just wigglers, staying at any Hotel would not be wise, believe me, I have seen what that leads too, you cute little gubs will be perfectly safe here at my book store,” Joy said as she babbled away. 

“All tho all I’m asking of you both to only tidy around here a bit, a far deal to stay safe right?” she questioned awhile having a friendly smile on. 

“HELL NO! WE DON’T EVEN KNOW YOU, WHAT SAFETY DO WE EVEN HAVE HERE? I BET YOU WOULD JUST LOVE TO FUCKING KILL US YOU SELF OR WORSE DO SOME DESPICABLE” 

“Oh, please I would never hurt wigglers like yourselves, besides that would make a rather big mess all around my floor and I rather not have that really.” Joy told them as she went over and picked some of her books from the ground and put them on a bookshelf. 

Eridan eyed her awhile she worked but also whispered to Karkat. 

“Wwe aren’t staying here are wwe Kar? I mean just look at this filthy place” he said in disgust, there was dust everywhere and spiderwebs at some of the books. 

Karkat seemed to grumble to himself for a moment there as he seemed to be thinking things over, all this crazy lady wanted was to clean up the place a bit and that was quite a fair deal for a days rest in this miserable place. 

“Kar? Oh my stars don’t tell me you are considering to actually stay here!” Eridan pitched his voice a bit higher of the shocking possibility. 

“HMM, JUST DEAL WITH IT, BESIDES IT’S COMPLICITY A FREE STAY WITH JUST A LITTLE BIT OF WORK” Karkat pointed out, sure they did have money, but it’s best to save that for later on. 

“Wwhat? No, I refuse! This place doesn’t even begin to meet my standards” the sea dweller complained, there was no way he was sleeping on the dirty floor like some kind of lowblood. 

“OH YOU RATHER SLEEP OUTSIDE WHEN THE SUN COMES UP? SUCK IT UP!! WE ARE STAYING HERE FOR THE DAY AND IF IT MAKES YOU HAPPY? IF THAT LADY DO TRY’S TO KILL US YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT FROM HER” Karkat yelled back at him and went over to this Joy lady. 

“WE HAVE DECIDED TO ACCEPT YOUR KIND OFFER,” he said trying not to show her any emotion other on how much he didn’t trust her. 

“Splendid, I will fetch the blankets and you two can start to tiny up,” She said cheerfully as she added 

“I haven’t had guests since, well forever! This will be so exciting” 

Karkat Ignored her as he went over to some of the bookshelves and started to pick up the books from the ground and putting them in the right order, maybe this way he might find another interesting book to read awhile they are still here. 

Eridan just watched as Karkat worked for a while until he got bored eventually and started too look around the bookshelves, maybe there is a good history book laying around? But what he found instead was something more questionable.

“Guide book for imbeciles, How to not screw up your quadrants” Eridan read the title and felt very much offended, but it wouldn’t hurt to look inside now would it? 

Eridan started to read the book and to his surprise just kept reading it, this book was pointing out so many useful tips, things he already had screwed over with the others was mentioned here, maybe now he could avoid his mistakes? Maybe there was still hope for him at last? 

They both continued to do their own thing for a while until the sun really rose up in the sky and Joy handed over a blanket each to them, of course, this day was going to be a very uncomfortable one, really now who does really enjoy sleeping on the floor with only a blanket? 

The next day early in the morning Joy got up to prepare breakfast and really noticed how much better her bookstore looked, the moonlight shined in and showed that the boys have indeed tidy up the place like she wanted. 

She found Karkat still lying down on the floor reading one of her books, that brought a smile on her face, the sea dweller, on the other hand, was still asleep. But he too was holding into a book?

She went closer to see what book it was and almost laughed when she figured out with one it was, alright, maybe the poor fella was struggling? 

Joy went back to her tiny kitchen and prepared some bread with cheese for everyone with some tea as well. Of course, she had to run a few time in and out to bring everything out on her working disk, but by then the boys were up. 

“GET UP FISH FACE, WE OVERSTAYED OUT WELCOME” Karkat kicked Eridan at the shoulder to wake him. 

“Ouch, rude Kar! Howw wwould you like this?!” Eridan woke up cranky and now kicked Karkat leg. 

“YOU LITTLE!! DON’T YOU FUCKING START! YOU NEEDED TO WAKE UP BESIDE IT’S MY PAYBACK FROM YESTERDAY OR DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU? YOU SLAPPED ME AWHILE I SLEPT?” Karkat pointed out, still not letting go of that. 

“Oh my stars, I said I wwas sorry! Not my fault you sleep like a rock” Eridan defended himself. 

Joy, on the other hand, was taking notes and watching with great interest and started to speak out load. 

“How interesting! The high blood seems to accept the Authority of the bloodless one as his superior perhaps? Most uncommon but not completely unheard off, Perhaps the possibility here is the two share a quadrant” 

Both Eridan and Karkat started at her in complete shock and Karkat even moved away from Eridan leaving him hanging there. 

“LISTEN UP HERE LADY, THERE IS NO WAY I’M IN ANY QUADRANT WITH THAT HIPSTER!!” Karkar declared to her awhile she just kept smiling.

“Are you sure about that? Maybe you have feelings for him but haven’t yet understood them, he sure as accepted you as the leader figure with says a lot for even sea dweller in total” she pointed out as she took her bread and cheese and started to eat. 

“NOOO! THIS ISN’T UP FOR DISCUSSION!!” Karkat yelled awhile blushing a bit, but clearly tried to hide it. 

“I see how it is, fine, do it your way” joy smirked and offered some food to Eridan and Karkat “Hungry?” 

“Wwait, I thought wwe wwouldn’t get any breakfast as you didn’t mention it on to the deal” Eridan said but did accept the bread and cheese, he was starving. 

“Oh silly wigglers, how could I not at the very least offer breakfast before you two leave” She smiled at them. 

Karkat also accepted the food and still kept his eye on her, that is until he noticed a piece of paper that looked like himself and Eridan? Wait as this lady been sketching him and fish face all this time? 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT? EXPLAIN WOMAN!!” he demanded, what was she even planning to use that drawing for?

“Oh you noticed my drawing? I hope you two don’t mind, this is just for my book of visitors that stay over, beside you two look so cute together” she put the drawing to a book that was a bit more personal as it had her sign on it. 

“YOU BETTER NOT SHOW IT TO ANYONE” Karkat threatened, all tho even Joy knew his threats meant nothing. 

“Oh aren’t you just so adorable, don’t worry little bubbler, the drawing is safe with me” she promised him. 

After breakfast, both Karkat and Eridan made their way to the docks, from here they just needed to cross the sea to get to Eridan’s hive, luckily Joy gifted them the map. They both found a ship that is transporting furniture to the other side, they also allowed people aboard if they would pay for the trip. 

“THAT IS TO FUCKING EXPENSIVE FOR ONE STUPID BOAT RIDE! THERE MUST BE ANOTHER WAY TO CROSS THE SEA” Karkat babbled, the ticket to the boats weren’t worth paying for. 

“Actually Kar, there is another wway, wwe could just fly over there” Eridan pointed out. 

“AND HOW ON ALTERNIA CAN WE FLY OVER THER? EITHER OF US HAS WINGS!” 

“Obviously, but I do have rocket shoes on my inventory” Eridan explained and Karkat gave him the face ‘are you fucking kidding me!!’ 

“HOW DID YOU EVEN GET THOSE? I THOUGHT ONLY VRISKA MADE THOSE” 

“Wwell, I made my owwn after she made hers, honestly it made my hunting much better on my planet” 

At this point Karkat just face-slapped himself, this better be worth the trip to the hive. 

“FINE, WHATEVER! LET’S JUST GET MOVING!!” Karkat yelled at him. 

They both walked away from the docks and Eridan put on the rocket shoes, of course, they were violet coloured with tiny sea horses on them. Once he was ready he looked at Karkat. 

“WHAT NOW?!” he asked exhausted. 

“Nothing, just that I wwould need to carry you Kar, I only made one pair of these shoes” Eridan stated, how would he ever guessed that he would need a second pair? 

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME! FINE, BUT DON’T YOU DARE SAY A FUCKING WORD AMPORA!” Karkat said as he allowed Eridan carry him princess style. 

“Quite the killjoy you are Kar, besides flying over to my hive won’t take so long to reach it” Eridan then activated his rocket shoes and flew up to the sky, he knew his way back home well after hunting lususes with sea horse dad, meant learning your way around fast. 

Note: Reach hive? Oh they are so close now.


End file.
